Kooky Bully
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: The final chapter is now up. Everyone finds out who the true enemy really is. Please review!
1. Prologue

Kooky Bully Part 1: Prologue  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
A teenager was at his labtop computer. He was 18 years old, and he was dressed up in biker gear. He had tattoos on his arms.  
This guy hated anything that had to do with Pokemon and Digimon.  
Simply put, this guy was a bully.  
But that wasn't because he hated Pokemon and Digimon. After all, everyone has a right to their own opinions.  
What made him a bully was that he tried to _force his beliefs on others_.  
For example, he had just finished flooding a Pokemon chatroom. He had repeatedly typed the same message and generally annoyed everyone there to the point where they all left.  
He did stuff like that many times, and in his opinion, it served them right for liking Pokemon.  
When he wasn't flooding Pokemon and Digimon chatrooms, he went to Pokemon and Digimon sites, found out the e-mail addresses of the owners, created computer viruses, and sent them to the owners.  
You see, this guy was a computer expert. One of his amazing computer feats was that he was able to do the nearly impossible: he was able to create an e-mail virus that did not have to be an attachment; indeed, that could be the very e-mail message itself.  
In his opinion, anybody who liked those "gay-ass" (his words) Pokemon and Digimon _deserved_ to be mistreated.  
"Ah, another day, another Pokemon chatroom flooded," the bully said, smiling.  
But he was a little bit discontent.  
"No matter what I do," he said to himself, "Pokemon and Digimon still exist. I have to find a way to eradicate them from existence!"  
"I can help you do that," a voice suddenly said to him. The voice did not come from one place but came from all around.  
"Huh?!" the bully asked, surprised. "Who the hell is in my _room_?!"  
"I am merely someone who can help you get what you desire," the voice said.  
"You can help me eradicate Pokemon and Digimon from existence?" the bully asked hopefully.  
"Yes," the voice replied.  
Suddenly the labtop computer glowed orange for a minute. Then it stopped glowing.  
"Type absolutely anything, and it will happen," the voice said.  
"Kick-ass!" the bully said.  
"All you have to do to erase Pokemon and Digimon from existence is to destroy the actual Pokemon and Digimon worlds," the voice said.  
"Actual worlds?" the bully asked, confused.  
"Yes, there are _actual_ Pokemon and Digimon worlds," the voice said. "Destroy them, and the fictional Pokemon and Digimon in this world will disappear."  
"But couldn't I just type in the computer that Pokemon and Digimon would disappear from this world?" the bully asked.  
The voice then appealed to the bully's personality.  
"But where's the fun in that? You'd still leave the Pokemon and Digimon in their actual worlds," the voice said. "Why don't you make them SUFFER before you DESTROY them?"  
"Good idea!" the bully said.  
"Excellent," the voice said.  
"I'll get to work right away!" the bully said. He expected a response, but there was none.  
Apparently the owner of the voice had left.  
The bully typed something in the computer, and suddenly, on the screen, a globe of the Pokemon world and a map of the Digital World that was in the Digimon world appeared.  
"Oh, this is going to be GOOD!" the bully said. "At last I'll be able to eradicate that gay Poke-crap and those Digi-freaks! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	2. Economic Disasters

Kooky Bully Part 2: Ecological Disasters  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. In the Pokemon world, this takes place after the Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown movie. In the Digimon world, this story takes place after the Digidestined defeat whoever Arukinemon and Mummymon's master turns out to be, but it takes place BEFORE the Digidestined become adults. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
It was nighttime, and Ash was feeling pretty confident about himself. He'd just used Bulbasaur to beat some idiot's Krabby. That guy ran off after losing the battle.  
"Ha! I did it!" he said to Misty and Brock.  
"Hey, you're getting pretty good," Brock said.  
"Yeah, just don't get overconfident," Misty said. "You just got lucky that Grass attacks work well against Water Pokemon."  
"I knew that when I chose Bulbasaur!" Ash replied.  
"Did not!" Misty shot back.  
"Did too!" Ash replied.  
"Did not!" Misty countered.  
"Did too!" Ash retorted.  
As Ash and Misty kept arguing, Brock and Pikachu sweatdropped. They hated to listen to this.  
Suddenly, a rumble could be heard.  
Ash and Misty stopped arguing.  
"What's that noise?" Ash asked.  
"Beats me," Misty said.  
The rumble got louder and louder. Suddenly, _meteors_ began coming out of the sky.  
"AAAAAH!" our heroes screamed.  
The meteors fell to the ground and crashed all around them.  
Each meteor created a very loud impact.  
"Let's take cover!" Brock shouted.  
Our heroes ran for the shade of the nearest tree.  
Meanwhile, the meteors were still falling.  
"I don't get it!" Misty said as they were running. "What could cause a meteor shower right now?"  
"I dunno, but let's just keep running," Ash said.  
"Yeah, I agree!" Brock said.  
Our heroes finally found a really tall tree and hid under it.  
They were lucky. All the meteors that struck the tall tree were small ones, and they bounced off it.  
The larger meteors, however, were causing damage nearby.  
In fact, was it our heroes' imaginations, or could they hear wild Pokemon screaming?  
"This is bad!" Misty said. "I bet a lot of those poor wild Pokemon are being injured by those meteors!"  
Suddenly our heroes began flickering, like a hologram switching on and off. They noticed that they were flickering and screamed.  
"AAAAAH!" Ash screamed. "What's happening to us?!"  
Then, our heroes vanished...  
  
Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's laboratory...  
  
Professor Oak had just finished checking up on all the Pokemon that were in the preserve, and all of them seemed to be healthy.  
Satisfied, he went back to his room to sleep.  
As for Tracey, his new assistant, Tracey had finished a hard day's work helping around the lab, and in Tracey's opinion, it was worth it.  
Being around so many Pokemon at once was a thrill for Tracey, and a big plus was that in the preserve, the Pokemon acted like they were in the wild...until of course their trainers decided to switch one of their Pokemon for one in the preserve.  
Tracey frowned as he heard a rumble. Was there a storm coming?  
Lightning flashed outside. Tracey guessed he had his answer.  
Wait a minute...something wasn't right about that lightning.  
He heard a Pokemon scream. Tracey rushed to a window and looked outside.  
He saw a small fire in the middle of the preserve and gasped. That lightning hadn't _flashed_, it had _struck_!  
Then, more lightning bolts rained down from the sky and struck many different parts of the ground, creating many small fires.  
The Pokemon were panicking, and racing away from the fires.  
This was one..._interesting_ lightning storm.  
"In fact, something about this seems unnatural," Tracey said to himself.  
Then Tracey noticed that he was flickering like a hologram switching on and off.  
In this case, before he could say anything, he disappeared...  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digimon world...  
  
It was nighttime, and the Digidestined were getting ready to go to bed.  
Suddenly, on each of the other Digidestineds' computers, they got an e-mail from Izzy.  
The e-mail said that something important had come up, and they all needed to get to Izzy's house right away.  
The Digidestined and their Digimon had to sneak out of their houses and then sneak in through Izzy's window, but they managed to make it undetected.  
"All right, what's this all about?" Davis asked Izzy.  
"Yeah, what gives?" Tai asked.  
"Something bad's happening in the Digital world," Izzy explained. "There are ecological disasters all over the place!"  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
"In one place in the Digital world, there's been an unexpected blizzard that came out of nowhere," Izzy said. "In another place there's been a flood that involves water that came out of nowhere. In another place hail's fallen from the sky, and in yet ANOTHER place there's been an avalanche!"  
"You're right, something bad IS happening!" Yolei said.  
"But what are we going to do about it?" Gabumon asked.  
"I guess we'll just have to go to the Digital world, and we'll know what to do from there," Cody said.  
"That's a good idea," Izzy said.  
Suddenly, the Digidestined and their Digimon began flickering like a hologram switching on and off.  
Mimi screamed.  
"What's happening to us?" she asked.  
"Beats me," Agumon said.  
As he was flickering, Izzy typed something into his computer. Then, he said, "My analysis shows that we're being teleported somewhere, but it's taking a long time because there are so many of us."  
"Maybe we'll finally get the answer to what's happening," Biyomon said.  
That's when the Digidestined and their Digimon disappeared...  
  
Meanwhile, back in the real world...  
  
The bully was at his now-magic computer, typing away.  
He laughed evilly. He LOVED making Pokemon and Digimon suffer. In his opinion, it served them right for being such fag creatures.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he said. "Those gay-ass fags are gonna suffer, before I unleash the ultimate disaster that will wipe out one world, and then I'll unleash it again to wipe out the other!"  
Then he considered something.  
"And I owe it all to the owner of that voice," he said. "I'll have to thank him someday."  
That's when he saw the heroes from both worlds disappear.  
"What the _hell_?!" he shouted.  
He had to find out where they'd gone. He couldn't very well leave them ALIVE...  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	3. The Hotel

Kooky Bully Part 3: The Hotel  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. In the Pokemon world, this takes place after the Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown movie. In the Digimon world, this story takes place after the Digidestined defeat whoever Arukinemon and Mummymon's master turns out to be, but it takes place BEFORE the Digidestined become adults. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
Our heroes from Pokemon, and the Digidestined from Digimon, suddenly reappeared...but they were at a hotel. The hotel was standing on a grey metal platform, and it was in the middle of a vast, white space. The vast, white space had absolutely nothing in it except for the aforementioned hotel.  
Then they saw each other.  
"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon are those?" Ash asked the Digidestined.  
"What's Pokemon?" Davis asked. "And what kind of Digimon are THOSE?"  
"What's Digimon?" Ash asked.  
Tracey was studying Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.  
"So these aren't Pokemon, are they?" he asked.  
"No, whatever those are, these are Digimon," Matt explained.  
"Interesting! I gotta make a sketch of these creatures!" Tracey said, getting out a sketch pad and drawing the Digimon on it.  
"It seems there's still some explaining to do," a voice suddenly said.  
Everyone turned around and saw a ball of light standing there.  
"Greetings," the ball of light said.  
"All right, what's going on?" Joe asked.  
"First, all of you must learn about each other," the ball of light said. "Let me explain what Pokemon are, and what Digimon are..."  
  
A half-hour later...  
  
"Whoa! So you guys pit your creatures against each other for amusement?" TK asked.  
"Well, kinda," Brock said.  
"But why did you bring us all here?" Cody asked.  
"That's what I wanna know," Misty said.  
"You are probably wondering why all of those ecological disasters have been happening," the ball of light replied.  
"Yeah, we WERE wondering," Kari said.  
"Well, there is a world besides the two you all come from," the ball of light began. "That is the real world, where your two worlds are viewed as fiction."  
"In that world, both of your worlds are simply used as games, TV shows, and merchandise," the ball of light continued. "In fact, I was appointed to create the Pokemon and Digimon worlds in the first place."  
"Appointed by who?" Agumon asked.  
"Appointed by higher powers than me," the ball of light replied. "Every time humans in the real world create a fictional world, it is my job to create an actual version of that world."  
"So you mean YOU created our worlds?" Palmon asked.  
"That is correct," the ball of light said. "But in the real world, there is a bully who hates Pokemon and Digimon. That is not what makes him a bully, though. After all, everyone has a right to their own opinions. What makes him a bully is that he tries to force his beliefs on others."  
"I hate him already," Patamon said.  
"Somehow, his computer became charged with magic, and now he can make anything happen just by typing it into his computer," the ball of light said.  
"He is the one causing all of the ecological disasters in your worlds," the ball of light finished.  
"I get it!" Gatomon said. "All he has to do is type up that a disaster happens, and it DOES happen!"  
"But how did that computer get charged with magic in the first place?" Veemon asked.  
"That, I do not know," the ball of light said.  
"Personally I think the bully's actions are quite inappropriate," Hawkmon said.  
"So why did you bring us to this place?" Armadillomon asked.  
"You see, the bully wants to completely eradicate Pokemon and Digimon from existence," the ball of light said. "Soon he will have to realize that he'll have to come here and kill you to finish the job. I created this place and brought you to it in hopes of drawing the bully away from your worlds."  
"So why hasn't he come here already?" Joe asked.  
"Because he cannot make up his mind whether to continue destroying your worlds or whether to come here and destroy you," the ball of light said. "If he decides to come here, I hope you can break his computer and save both worlds."  
"Well, are you guys up to the challenge?" Ash asked everyone.  
"I'm ready to save all those poor wild Pokemon!" Misty said.  
"That bully gives males a bad name! I'm in too," Brock said.  
"This'll give me a chance to sketch some really interesting things," Tracey said. "Count me in.  
"Let's do it!" Tai said.  
"You got it!" Matt said.  
"That bully needs to learn how to be nice, so I'll join too," Sora said.  
"You'll need me to analyze a weakness," Izzy said.  
"I wanna see if that bully has any fashion sense," Mimi said.  
"Well, I'm studying to be a doctor, so you might need me for medical expertise," Joe said.  
"I hate evil! Count me in!" TK said.  
"Maybe I can take an interesting photo," Kari said.  
"All right, let's BASH this jerk!" Davis said.  
"I'm in!" Yolei said.  
"It would be the mature thing to do, so I'll help too," Cody said.  
Pikachu said something, showing its assent.  
The Digimon all nodded.  
"Splendid," the ball of light said. "I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
In the hotel...  
  
Our heroes from both worlds, once inside the hotel, saw only an extremely high but also narrow hallway with three doors not including the one they used to go in.  
"Not a very good hotel," Yolei said.  
"It's not what it seems," the ball of light said. "The rooms are much larger inside than they appear."  
"Now, the first room is where all the human males will stay," the ball of light continued. "The human females will stay in the second room, and all of the Pokemon and Digimon will stay in the third room."  
"All right! I choose you, everybody!" Ash said, releasing Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Noctowl.  
"I call everybody!" Misty said, calling out her Staryu, Poliwhirl (Author's Note: In the movie it's a Poliwhirl, so that's what it is in this fic, not a Poliwag), Goldeen, and Psyduck.  
"Here we go, everybody!" Brock said, releasing Geodude, Onix, Zubat, Vulpix, and Pineco.  
"Come on out, everybody!" Tracey said, calling out Venonat, Marril, and Scyther.  
"Everyone go into your rooms, you'll be spending the night here," the ball of light said.  
"Wait a minute," Brock said. "The Digimon won't be able to understand the Pokemon."  
"That's right, I almost forgot," the ball of light said. The ball of light sprinkled some white dust over all the Pokemon and Digimon.  
The Pokemon and Digimon were sneezing for a minute, but then they were fine.  
"There, the Digimon will now be able to understand the Pokemon," the ball of light said. "Now please go to your rooms."  
The human males went into their room, the human females went into their room, and all the Pokemon and Digimon went into their room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	4. Acquainted

Kooky Bully Part 4: Acquainted  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. In the Pokemon world, this takes place after the Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown movie. In the Digimon world, this story takes place after the Digidestined defeat whoever Arukinemon and Mummymon's master turns out to be, but it takes place BEFORE the Digidestined become adults. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
In the human males' room...  
  
The human males' room was LARGE. It had exactly enough luxury beds to have one for each of the boys, and there was plenty of room to for the beds.  
Right now, each person was in a bed.  
"So your name is Ken, right?" Ash asked the dark-blue-haired boy.  
"That's right," Ken said.  
"So why didn't you say anything back when we were all agreeing to help save both worlds?" Ash asked.  
"I just didn't feel like saying anything, that's all," Ken replied.  
"Right, and I suppose that you're not still being haunted by memories of your past," Cody said.  
Ken didn't respond.  
"What memories?" Brock asked.  
"A while back," TK explained, "an evil Digimon named Arukinemon played a nasty trick on Ken, and turned him into the Digimon Emperor, making him a bad guy. Ken still feels guilty about it."  
"I get it," Tracey said.  
Ken quickly changed the subject.  
"So Tracey, how come you didn't sketch Wormmon like you did the other Digimon?" Ken asked.  
Tracey got a confused look on his face. That was answer enough.  
"You didn't see Wormmon, did you?" Ken asked.  
Tracey shook his head.  
"It's ok, Wormmon's the type of Digimon that blends in a lot," Joe said.  
"I guess it must have been pretty awful having to deal with the guilt of being the Digimon Emperor," Brock said.  
"Yeah, but I've usually felt better when I talked to my friends about it," Ken said.  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Tai said. "Why don't we _all_ share our worst memories? That way they won't eat us up inside."  
"I guess that's a good idea," Matt said.  
Everyone else nodded assent.  
"Ok, I'll go first," Tai said. "My worst memory is when I acted like a total jerk and ended up forcing Greymon to digi-volve into Skull Greymon. Tracey, you saw Agumon, right? He's the one that looks like a miniature orange T-rex."  
"Yeah, I remember him," Tracey said.  
"Well, his digi-volved form is Greymon," Tai said. "Now at the time I mentioned, I wanted Greymon to digi-volve past that form. I wanted him to do that _so_ badly, when he was Agumon I force-fed him a bunch of food and ended up giving him too much, resulting in a stomachache."  
"I get it," Brock said. "Then, when he digi-volved into Greymon, he was too sluggish to fight."  
"That's right," Tai said. "I kept screaming at him to digi-volve, and when he did, he digi-volved into this horrible monster named Skull Greymon. Skull Greymon defeated his opponent, all right, but then he turned on _us_!"  
Ash winced.  
"I bet that was a nasty surprise," Ash said.  
"It was," Tai replied. "Then, when Skull Greymon ran out of energy, it de-digivolved into Koromon, the In-Training form of Agumon."  
"In-training?" Ash asked, confused.  
"There are six levels of digivolution," Izzy explained. "From least powerful to most powerful, they are: Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega."  
"Oh, I see," Brock said. "So Koromon comes before Agumon."  
"That's right," Tai said. "I felt really bad about how I'd treated Agumon, so from that point on I resolved never to _force_ him to digi-volve again."  
"I guess I'm going next," Matt said. "My worst memory was when I got trapped in a dark cave created from the darkness inside my heart."  
"My worst memory was when I found out a big secret about myself," Izzy said.  
"What secret was that?" Tracey asked.  
"I don't know if I should say, it's kind of embarassing," Izzy said.  
"You can tell us," Cody said.  
"All right," Izzy said.  
He cleared his throat and began.  
"This happened when I was younger," he said. "I had gotten up out of bed to get a drink of water. Then I heard my parents talking downstairs. They mentioned something about the 'truth about my birth."  
Everyone, by now, was able to figure out what this meant.  
"You're adopted, aren't you?" Ash asked.  
"Yes," Izzy said.  
"I'll go next," Joe said. "My worst memory was when I tried to pull a Black Gear out of Unimon's back and almost got killed."  
"Whoa, back up a bit," Brock said. "What's a Black Gear, and who's Unimon?"  
"Well," Joe explained, "Black Gears were created by an evil Digimon named Devimon who wanted to turn all Digimon into his slaves. Unimon was just one of his victims."  
"Oh," Brock said.  
"I still have nightmares about _my_ worst memory," TK said. "Tracey, you sketched Patamon, right? Patamon's yellow with a whitish-yellow belly, and he's got two big ears."  
Tracey searched his memory. Suddenly he remembered.  
"Oh yeah, I remember him," Tracey said.  
Then he was confused.  
"But how is he your worst memory?" Tracey asked.  
"Not him, what HAPPENED to him once," TK said. "You see, Joe mentioned Devimon just now, and now I'll tell you that Angemon, the Champion form of Patamon, is the one who destroyed Devimon. But there was a catch."  
"In doing so," TK continued, "he sacrificed his own life. He disintegrated! Luckily, Digimon never die, they just get digitally reconfigured. So Angemon came back as a Digi-Egg that hatched into Poyomon, the Baby form of Patamon."  
"That must have been scary to lose a friend," Ash said sympathetically. "Many times I feel scared that I'll lose Pikachu."  
"It _was_ scary," TK replied.  
"I'll go next," Davis said. "My worst memory was this one time where Kari scolded me."  
Ash, Brock, and Tracey blinked.  
"That's it?" Tracey asked.  
"You don't know Kari," Davis retorted defensively. "Praise coming from her sounds heavenly, but a scolding coming from her is more than a man can take."  
"You mean more than YOU can take, Davis," Cody said.  
Everyone but Davis laughed at that.  
Cody was about to speak up, but then Ash interrupted, "I'll go next."  
Ash cleared his throat.  
"My worst memory is easy to guess," Ash said. "I had finally made it to the Pokemon League, and I'd actually won the first four rounds. But I lost the fifth round because the Charizard I had at that time wouldn't listen to me. Misty and Professor Oak said it was my own fault my Charizard disobeyed me, and maybe they're right."  
"I don't wanna talk about _my_ worst memory," Brock said.  
"How come?" Matt asked.  
"Something happened between him and Professor Ivy that he doesn't wanna talk about," Ash said.  
"Fair enough," Joe said.  
"My worst memory isn't really bad, actually," Tracey said. "Professor Oak happens to be my idol, and I had just shown him some of my Pokemon sketches. However, instead of telling me what he thought of them, he whispered what he thought of them to Brock! So now I'll never know whether he thought I drew good sketches or not!"  
At this, Brock had a guilty look on his face.  
Ken said, "I guess you already know mine."  
Cody said, "I'm not sure if I should share _my_ worst memory."  
"Why, did you commit a crime or something?" Davis asked.  
"DAVIS!!!" everyone else shouted.  
"All right, here goes," Cody said reluctantly. "This happened while I was very young. My father used to be a policeman. He was a good policeman, and he was well-liked. Then, something terrible happened. My father was shot to death in the line of duty. Now my mother and I live alone, and I'm technically the 'man of the house'."  
Everyone else in the room was stunned.  
"Holy cow..." Tracey said.  
"So that's why you act so darn mature all the time," Davis said. "I had no idea you had something this bad in your past."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't take it so well either at the time," Cody said. "Right _now_, of course, I can talk about it without blinking an eye, but back then I burst into tears at the news that my father wasn't ever coming back."  
"I know how it is not having a father," Ash said. "I never even met mine."  
"Cody, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" TK said. "All this time, and you never mentioned it."  
"Because I didn't wanna burden everyone with my problems," Cody said. "It happened a long time ago, anyway, and to keep talking about it would be immature."  
"Cody, you can _always_ tell us about your problems," Joe said. "We're all Digidestined, and we're all friends."  
"That's right, Cody," Izzy said. "What would be immature is to mention it all the time, but you could have told us something."  
"Anyway, let's all go to sleep now," Cody said. "If the ball of light is right, we'll have a big day tomorrow."  
  
In the human females' room...  
  
The girls were chatting in a room that was identical to the human males' room.  
"So, Ash is stubborn, is he?" Sora asked.  
"Yep!" Misty said. "He's as stubborn as a mule. He can act like such a dork sometimes, it's unbelievable."  
"He has good points too, though, right?" Kari asked.  
"Well, yeah," Misty said grudgingly. "His stubborness also means he doesn't give up, and he cares a lot about his Pokemon. But that doesn't excuse him acting like a dork!"  
"I know how you feel," Yolei said. "I have to put up with Davis, and Davis is a real jerk."  
"Yeah, things like that make me glad I'm a girl," Misty said. "Boys can be such _idiots_ sometimes."  
"Yeah, but you should give them a chance," Kari said. "TK's nice, for example, and Cody just wouldn't be Cody if he weren't mature."  
"Yeah, not all boys are bad," Sora said.  
"You should talk! At least when you travel around there's at least one other girl to talk to," Misty said. "I have to travel around with two boys all the time."  
Everyone else took some time to ponder that.  
"Well anyway, let's just go to sleep right now," Sora said. "Something tells me we'll need the rest."  
  
In the Pokemon and Digimon room...  
  
The room that the Pokemon and Digimon was also large, but it didn't look like the rooms of the humans. It was basically a field, and there were cushions of soft grass to sleep in. This suited the Pokemon and Digimon just fine.  
Agumon, Cyndaquil, and Vulpix were in one area.  
"I remember the time I accidentally roasted Tai's map," he was saying. "You two are Fire-type Pokemon, from what you've told me. Have you ever burned something up by accident?"  
Cyndaquil and Vulpix shook their heads, but then Vulpix said something, and Agumon understood what it said thanks to the translation spell the ball of light had placed on the Pokemon and Digimon.  
"Oh, a Charizard," Agumon said. "Sounds mean. So Ash used to have one?"  
Vulpix nodded and said something else.  
"Used to be disobedient, huh?" Agumon said. "Why was that?"  
Vulpix shrugged and said something else.  
"Oh, never found out," Agumon said.  
Gabumon was off by himself, having already fallen asleep.  
Tentomon was in another area talking to Pineco.  
"From what you've told me, you like to self-destruct a lot," Tentomon said. "Why is that?"  
Pineco said something.  
"FUN?!" Tentomon shouted. "You call self-destructing FUN?! I'm amazed you're still alive!"  
In a lake, Gomamon was playing tag with Ash's Totodile and all of Misty's Water Pokemon.  
Gomamon happened to be "it" at the moment.  
"I'm gonna get you!" he shouted as he chased the rest of the players.  
Patamon was babysitting Misty's Togepi. He'd volunteered for the job because of his prior experience at Primary Village.  
Veemon was off by himself like Gabumon was, and also like Gabumon, Veemon had already fallen asleep.  
Hawkmon was talking to Ash's Noctowl and Brock's Zubat.  
"So, you believe you are a more sophisticated Pokemon than most of Ash's other Pokemon?" Hawkmon asked Noctowl.  
Noctowl nodded.  
"Sophistication is a good thing to have," Hawkmon said. "I have met people and Digimon whose behavior was highly inappropriate."  
Hawkmon then turned to Zubat.  
"Zubat, earlier you told me that you were Brock's least used Pokemon," Hawkmon said. "Why do you suppose that is?"  
Zubat said something.  
"Oh, is that so?" Hawkmon said. "You think it's a coincidence, and that any of Brock's other Pokemon could have ended up the least used, but that it just happened to be you?"  
Zubat nodded.  
Armadillomon was talking to Brock's Geodude and Onix.  
"So you two are Brock's most used Pokemon," Armadillomon said. "Any idea why that is?"  
Geodude and Onix both said something.  
"His most powerful Pokemon?" Armadillomon said. "Why is that?"  
Geodude said something else.  
"Oh, he specializes in Rock-type Pokemon," Armadillomon said. "Well, then that makes sense."  
Tracey's Scyther was off by itself, but unlike Gabumon and Veemon, Scyther was practicing its moves.  
Ash's Bulbasaur and Chikorita were also off by themselves, and they were training by battling each other.  
Wormmon was talking to Tracey's Venonat.  
"So you hate being overlooked?" Wormmon asked Venonat. "So do I! Ken used to overlook me when he was the Digimon Emperor, and your trainer completely ignored me when he was sketching the others."  
Venonat said something.  
"Probably didn't see me? Well, what do you mean when you say YOU were overlooked?" Wormmon asked.  
Venonat said something else.  
"You and Marill are used to spot Pokemon, but Tracey uses you more often? So he values hearing more than seeing, if what you've told me about your radar eyes and Marill's large ears is true," Wormmon said.  
Meanwhile, Pikachu was having an..._interesting_...time with Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon.  
"You're so CUUUUUUUTE!" all three said, darting forward and give Pikachu a big group hug.  
Pikachu was embarassed, and quickly freed itself from the hug.  
"Aww, did we embarass you?" Biyomon asked.  
Pikachu nodded.  
"Sorry about that, but we couldn't help ourselves," Palmon said. "You're pretty adorable, ya know. And you seem like a nice Pokemon, too."  
"Yeah, I don't see why you're embarassed by us TELLING you that," Gatomon said.  
Pikachu said something dejectedly.  
"You're wondering why we think a 'puny Pikachu' like you is cute?" Palmon asked. "Why do you think you're puny?"  
Pikachu then said something angrily and turned away.  
"Whaddya mean you ARE puny?" Gatomon asked. "You look strong to ME."  
Pikachu smiled a little and turned away.  
"Pikachu, do you have an inferiority complex?" Biyomon asked suddenly.  
Pikachu gasped and said something.  
"What am I talking about? You know what I'm talking about!" Biyomon challenged. "You keep beating yourself up over being puny, and I personally would like to know where you got that idea."  
Pikachu sighed, but it had no choice. It went on to launch a lengthy speech about exactly why it thought it was puny.  
Afterwards, Biyomon said, "Ok, let's see if we got this straight. When Ash used you to challenge Brock, Brock took one look at you and said you were in your cutest stage and that you couldn't win."  
Pikachu nodded.  
"And then right before you battled Lt. Surge's Raichu, Lt. Surge called you a 'baby Pokemon'," Palmon said.  
Pikachu nodded.  
"Sabrina's doll said you didn't stand a chance," Gatomon said.  
Pikachu nodded again.  
"And then when you were up against Blaine's Rhydon, Blaine said you were no match for it," Biyomon said.  
Pikachu nodded yet again.  
"So because of so many people calling you small and worthless, you constantly give it your all in every fight just to prove you're not," Palmon finished.  
Pikachu nodded.  
Then, Pikachu walked away, apparently having decided it didn't wanna talk anymore.  
Gatomon grinned.  
"Biyomon, Palmon, I think I have a plan to help Pikachu get rid of its inferiority complex," Gatomon said.  
"How are you gonna do that?" Biyomon asked.  
"I'm going to seduce it," Gatomon said.  
Biyomon and Palmon were wide-eyed.  
"You're going to WHAT?!" they both said together.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not gonna go 'all the way', but I AM gonna have a little fun with it," Gatomon said, grinning wider. "It's not like it's not gonna be worth it. Pikachu's cute and it's nice, so I'm gonna enjoy this."  
"How is your little plan gonna help Pikachu get rid of its inferiority complex?" Palmon asked.  
"Well, Pikachu should be smart enough to realize that if it was as worthless as it thought, I wouldn't even touch it," Gatomon said.  
"Good point, and good luck," Biyomon said.  
  
Later that night, when everyone else was sleeping, Pikachu woke, hearing a sound.  
It looked around. It didn't see anything, and it was about to pass the sound off as its own imagination.  
Then Pikachu saw Gatomon slinking up towards it. She was on all fours, and was behaving in a very _catlike_ manner.  
"Hey there," Gatomon whispered, a purr in her voice. She slunk closer to Pikachu, and Pikachu got a little nervous. Gatomon had an almost..._predatorial_ grin on her face.  
"No need to get scared," Gatomon said, that purr still in her face. "I just thought you might like to have a little...FUN, that's all."  
Pikachu said something nervously.  
"What sort of fun, you ask?" Gatomon said, now getting really close to Pikachu. Gatomon started circling it.  
"Oh, you'll like it, trust me," Gatomon said. That purr was STILL in her voice, but it was less subtle now.  
Now Gatomon stopped in front of Pikachu and leaned in REALLY close to Pikachu's face, almost breathing on it.  
"In fact, I KNOW you'll like it," Gatomon said, the purr in her voice getting louder.  
Pikachu was scared now. Was Gatomon planning to EAT it?!  
It sure looked that way to Pikachu. Gatomon was behaving as though it was stalking its prey. Pikachu had to do something, and fast.  
Pikachu built up its electricity.  
"ROWR!" Gatomon said, pouncing at Pikachu.  
Pikachu screamed and sent its electricity at Gatomon, shocking her.  
Gatomon stumbled around dizzily, disoriented after the shock it had just received.  
"I think I'm gonna go now," Gatomon said, the purr completely gone from its voice. Gatomon stumbled off, very UN-catlike.  
  
Biyomon and Palmon woke up when they saw Gatomon stumbling over to them, her fur charred a little.  
"I'm guessing it didn't go very well," Biyomon said.  
"Oh, SHUT up," Gatomon said, collapsing.  
"What happened, anyway?" Palmon asked.  
"I think it misinterpreted what I was doing," Gatomon said, sounding disoriented. "I don't know WHAT it thought I was trying to do, but it shocked me."  
"Well, let's get to sleep," Biyomon said. "I think we'll need it."  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	5. Battle With The Bully

Kooky Bully Part 5: Battle With The Bully  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. In the Pokemon world, this takes place after the Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown movie. In the Digimon world, this story takes place after the Digidestined defeat whoever Arukinemon and Mummymon's master turns out to be, but it takes place BEFORE the Digidestined become adults. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
In the human males' room...  
  
Everyone woke up and checked their watches. It was morning.  
"Well THAT was a waste of time," Davis said. "The night went by and no attack."  
Suddenly there was a huge noise outside, and the room shook with a rumble.  
"WHOA! What was THAT?!" Tai asked.  
"It sounded like it came from outside the hotel!" Cody said.  
"Let's go outside and see!" TK said.  
Everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
In the human females' room...  
  
Everyone woke up and checked their watches. It was morning.  
"Ugh, what a waste of time," Yolei said. "All night and no attack. Maybe the ball of light was just wasting our time."  
"I don't think it would do that, Yolei," Kari said.  
That's when they heard the noise and felt the rumble.  
"What was that?!" Sora shouted.  
"Let's go outside and see!" Mimi said.  
They rushed out of the room.  
  
In the Pokemon and Digimon room...  
  
Everyone woke up. They had no watches, but they assumed it was morning.  
Everyone yawned.  
"So, I thought the bully was supposed to show up anytime now," Gatomon said.  
Pikachu was still eyeing Gatomon fearfully, having thought that Gatomon had intended to eat it last night, not knowing that Gatomon had actually planned to seduce it.  
Then, they heard the noise, and they felt the rumble.  
"What on earth was that?" Gabumon said.  
Tracey's Venonat shrugged and then said something.  
"Let's go outside and find out? Good idea!" Gomamon said.  
Everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
Outside, on the platform the hotel was standing on, in the middle of a vast, white, empty space...  
  
Everyone got outside the hotel and found an 18-year-old boy in biker gear with a labtop standing there.  
"So, you FAGS finally came out," the bully said.  
"Did you cause that rumble and the noise?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah, I did," the bully said. "I used my magic labtop to create a meteor that slammed into the building, so you gay-ass freaks would come out."  
"What's your problem with Pokemon and Digimon anyway?" Ash asked.  
"You're all stupid queers," the bully said.  
"And what makes you think that?" Brock asked.  
"Because...you just ARE," the bully said. "Your shows are for weak little babies with no life."  
"How dare you!" Davis said. "You have no respect for other people's feelings!"  
"Oh I respect other people's feelings, but you HAVE no feelings," the bully said. "You're fictional. Fictional people have no feelings."  
"In your world we may be fictional," Izzy said, "but in our worlds we ARE real, and we DO have feelings."  
"You're lying, you freaks have no feelings," the bully said.  
The ball of light then came outside.  
"Destroy his computer, and the magic will fade and he'll be sent back to his own world," the ball of light said.  
"Oh no you don't!" the bully said. "Just try me, I'll use the computer's own magic to protect it!"  
Cody motioned for everyone to get in a group huddle.  
"Everyone, the bully is right, he'll do his best to protect that computer," Cody whispered. "So we'll need to attack it in groups. The Digimon need to Digi-volve, but DNA Digi-volving isn't a good idea, because in this case we want more attacks, not more powerful ones. The computer is fragile, after all."  
"That's a good idea," Misty said, who was holding Togepi in her arms at the time.  
"All right, everyone, let's do it!" Tai said.  
The Digimon all started Digi-volving.  
"Agumon warp digi-volve to...Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digi-volve to...Metalgarurumon!"  
"Biyomon digi-volve to...Birdramon! Birdramon digi-volve to...Garudamon!"  
"Tentomon digi-volve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digi-volve to...Megakabuterimon!"  
"Palmon digi-volve to...Togemon! Togemon digi-volve to...Lilimon!"  
"Gomamon digi-volve to...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digi-volve to...Zudomon!"  
"Patamon digi-volve to...Angemon! Angemon digi-volve to...Magna Angemon!"  
"Gatomon digi-volve to...Angewomon!"  
"Veemon digi-volve to...Exveemon!"  
"Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!"  
"Armadillomon digi-volve to...Ankylomon!"  
"Wormmon digi-volve to...Stingmon!"  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey were staring at the Digimon with wonder.  
"Whoa! I gotta make a sketch of this!" Tracey said, sketching the newly digi-volved Digimon.  
"Let's attack with fire!" Tai said.  
"All right!" Ash said. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"  
"Vulpix, use your Flamethrower attack too!" Brock said.  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon said, throwing a ball of fiery energy at the bully's computer.  
Cyndaquil and Vulpix used their Flamethrower attacks.  
The bully frowned and typed something into his computer. A wall of water came up and blocked the attacks.  
Then, the wall of water disappeared.  
"Maybe ice will work!" Matt said.  
"Got it! Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon said, firing some ice missiles at the bully's computer.  
The bully typed something else into his computer. A wall of fire came up and blocked the attack. Then, the wall of fire disappeared.  
"Hmm...maybe electric attacks will short out his computer," Izzy said.  
"Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash said.  
Pikachu used its Thundershock and aimed it at the bully's computer.  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon said, firing electricity out of its horn.  
The bully typed something else into his computer. A _tree_ came up and blocked the attacks. Trees don't conduct electricity, after all.  
The tree then disappeared.  
"Hey, you jerk, let's see how you deal with flower power!" Mimi said.  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Ash said.  
"Flower Cannon!" Lilimon said, firing her Flower Cannon out of one of her arms.  
Bulbasaur and Chikorita used the Grass attacks that Ash had told them to use. However, all three attacks proved useless as the bully called up a wall of fire to block them. The wall of fire then disappeared.  
"Water should work! Staryu, Poliwhirl, Water Gun!" Misty said. "Goldeen, Waterfall!"  
"Totodile, Water Gun, now!" Ash said.  
"Marill, use your Water Gun too!" Tracey said.  
All the water attacks headed towards the bully's computer. The bully, though, called up another tree to block the attacks. Then the tree disappeared.  
"Forget long-distance attacks, just charge at it!" Yolei said. The other Digidestined thought it was fitting for her to say that, since she had a tendency to leap before she looked, metaphorically speaking.  
"Noctowl, Take Down attack!" Ash said.  
"Zubat, Wing Attack!" Brock said.  
"Venonat, Tackle attack!" Tracey said. "Scyther, Slash attack!"  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon said, horns glowing. He charged at the computer, and so did Noctowl, Zubat, and Venonat. Scyther also charged, ready to slash the computer.  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon said, leaping at the bully's computer and swinging his tail. But they crashed into a wall of rock that the bully called up. Then, the bully typed something else into the computer, and parts of the rock shot out, knocking the six backwards, far away from the computer. The wall of rock disappeared.  
"Geodude, Onix, Rock Throw, now!" Brock shouted.  
Geodude and Onix made rocks appear out of nowhere, and then flung them at the bully.  
The bully frowned, typed something into his computer, and made a wall of steel block the rocks. The wall of steel then disappeared.  
"What we need is energy!" Sora said.  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon said, sending the attack at the computer.  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon said, striking with the hammer and sending energy at the computer.  
Magna Angemon made a pink energy sword and flew at the computer.  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said, flinging an arrow of light at the computer.  
"V-Laser!" Exveemon said, shooting his laser.  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon said, jumping at the computer, energy blade extended.  
The bully smirked and used his magic computer to create a freakin' black MONOLITH to block the energy attacks. Then, the monolith disappeared.  
Suddenly, a strange look came over the bully's face. It looked like a combination between confusion and a blank look. The look quickly passed, though.  
Cody came up with the most mature idea yet.  
"Everyone, let's all attack together!" he said.  
"No, wait!" the bully said. He pointed at Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, you're the queerest of them all! I challenge you to single combat!"  
Everyone looked astonished at this challenge, Pikachu most of all.  
"Hey, what are you trying to pull?" Ash demanded.  
"Nothing," the bully said. "Here's the details: I create something to battle Pikachu with."  
Pikachu looked a little unsure at first.  
"Don't do it!" Garudamon said. "He's got something up his sleeve."  
"What's the matter, Pikachu, do you not want to save both worlds after all?" the bully said mockingly. "If you refuse my challenge, I will just type into my computer that both worlds vanish, and it will happen."  
THAT did it. Pikachu said something.  
"Pikachu says it'll do it," Angewomon said. "No matter WHAT you send out against it."  
Pikachu said something else.  
"It doesn't want the two worlds to suffer anymore," Lilimon translated. "It wants them to be free of your tyranny. And it will do absolutely anything to make sure that happens."  
The bully frowned.  
"That can't be the reason," the bully said. "That would mean Pikachu has feelings, and I know THAT's not possible. But thank you for accepting my challenge. I'll give you 5 minutes to rest because you already used an electric attack, but then we're battling."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Ok, let's battle now," the bully said to Pikachu. Then, to Ash, he said, "And you better not give it commands. I wanna test its worth on its own."  
"That's not fair!" Ash said.  
The bully ignored Ash's comment.  
"If I hear you give a SINGLE command to tell Pikachu what to do, I'm gonna destroy the Pokemon and Digimon worlds in an instant," the bully said.  
Pikachu said something.  
"Pikachu's willing to battle on its own if it means that both worlds won't suffer any more," Zudomon said.  
The bully frowned again.  
"You MUST have an ulterior motive," the bully said. "But anyway, I'll fight gay-ass Poke-crap WITH gay-ass poke-crap."  
The bully typed into his computer, searching for any Pokemon that ever came close to killing Pikachu.  
Finally the computer beeped and showed the bully something.  
"Ah, Magmar," the bully said. "And here's all the information on it, too."  
The bully typed something into his computer, and a Magmar appeared.  
"Now for some dramatic music," the bully said, typing something else into his computer.  
A music box suddenly appeared. It began playing some VERY dramatic music. (Author's Note: The music it's playing is the exact same music that played when Ash's Pikachu battled Blaine's Magmar. The music also played when Ash's Pikachu battle Richie's Charmander and during the last half of Ash's Pikachu's battle with Drake's Ditto.)  
"Now, let the battle begin!" the bully said.  
The bully began a furious stream of typing into his computer, obviously controlling Magmar's every move.  
Pikachu tried to make Magmar dizzy by using its Agility to run circles around it repeatedly. Magmar wasn't fooled, however, and did not try to follow Pikachu with its eyes.  
Magmar suddenly did a Fire Punch, hitting Pikachu in the belly and knocking it backwards.  
Pikachu then rushed at Magmar and did a Quick Attack, but Magmar did another Fire Punch, knocking it backwards again.  
Everyone else stood tensely, watching the battle.  
Pikachu tried a Thundershock, but Magmar surrounded his fist with flame and held it up, blocking the electricity.  
"Oh no, not the air-lens trick again!" Brock groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand. "That's what Blaine's Magmar used!"  
"What's an air-lens?" Davis asked.  
"You see, Magmar is heating up the air around it, and the air is getting so hot that it actually refracts electricity!" Izzy said.  
Then, Magmar fired a Fire Blast at Pikachu. Pikachu used Agility and managed to dodge it.  
Magmar fired another Fire Blast at Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged this one too.  
Suddenly Magmar began firing Fire Blasts at rapid speed. The time it took between Fire Blasts was only a few MILLISECONDS apart! Magmar was firing Fire Blasts like a machine gun fires bullets.  
It was all Pikachu could do to dodge all of them.  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Tracey said. "Magmars aren't supposed to be able to fire Fire Blasts at such a high rate!"  
"Oh, let's just say Magmar's more MANLY now," the bully said.  
Meanwhile, Pikachu had to jump, twist, turn, zip from place to place, spin around, all to avoid the Fire Blasts.  
So far Pikachu had managed to dodge all of them, but everyone else knew this wouldn't last very long.  
"**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**" the bully said. "**DIE, PIKACHU, DIE!**"  
"This is cruel! He's taking pleasure in Pikachu's misfortune!" Misty said.  
"Man, this guy's even more of a jerk than everyone thinks I am!" Davis said.  
Pikachu, meanwhile, was beginning to sweat and pant. By some stroke of luck, it was fast enough to have dodged all the Fire Blasts up to now, and that was incredible considering that a Fire Blast is a HUGE Japanese symbol made of fire.  
But it didn't last very long. Pikachu collapsed out of exhaustion, too tired to move.  
The bully had Magmar stop firing Fire Blasts.  
"Ok, I'll just savor the moment..." the bully said.  
The bully paused, and then had Magmar fired one last Fire Blast at Pikachu.  
"Oh, did I mention I made THESE Fire Blasts lethal?" the bully asked casually.  
Pikachu saw the Fire Blast heading towards it, but was too exhausted to move.  
"**STOP IT!!!**" Lilimon screamed. Before anyone could do anything, Lilimon took off in flight.  
She headed towards the battlefield and scooped up Pikachu, pulling it out of the way in the nick of time.  
"What the hell?!" the bully shouted.  
Lilimon then set Pikachu down gently and angrily turned to the bully.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself, feeling that you had to cheat like that!" Lilimon said. "Pikachu was willing to put itself at risk just to save our two worlds, and that proves that it has a good heart that should be valued, not exterminated!"  
Lilimon paused, tears forming in her eyes. Then, the tears dried up, and she got a determined look on her face.  
"If you want to kill Pikachu, you'll have to go through ME first!" Lilimon said, moving to stand in front of Pikachu protectively.  
"What are you supposed to be, Pikachu's bitch? Are you a whore?" the bully asked.  
"No, I just value those who are nice!" Lilimon said.  
"Me too!" Ash said, running out to join Lilimon. All of Ash's Pokemon followed him.  
"I won't let you kill Pikachu either!" Misty said, running out to join them, standing in front of Pikachu as well. All of Misty's Pokemon followed her, and surprisingly, Psyduck didn't need to be commanded to come.  
Brock, Tracey, and their Pokemon moved to join them.  
One by one, everyone went to stand in front of Pikachu. Finally, only Yolei was left.  
"Fine, make ME look bad," Yolei said. "Fine, then, you'll have to go through ME, too!"  
And Yolei went to stand in front of the exhausted Pikachu.  
The bully was shocked.  
"Why would all of you protect Pikachu like that?" he wondered. He started looking for excuses as to why they'd protect it.  
"Maybe you all want to gangbang Pikachu!" the bully said. "Maybe you all want to have sex with him at once!"  
"That's disgusting, and that's not the reason!" Wargreymon said.  
"We're protecting it because it's brave and noble, and because you need to be stopped," Joe said.  
"Uh...maybe you all want the pleasure of killing Pikachu yourselves!" the bully said desperately. "Yes, that's it, that must be the reason!"  
Everyone else shook their heads.  
"But...you can't POSSIBLY have feelings enough to protect Pikachu!" the bully said.  
The bully then began to panic.  
"You can't! You don't have feelings! You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" the bully shouted.  
"As said before, in your world we're not real, but in our world we ARE real!" Cody said.  
A look of slow realization came over the bully's face.  
"Then I've been attacking people with feelings," the bully said slowly. "I've been attacking people who have thoughts and feelings just like me. I've been acting like a MONSTER!"  
"I know how you feel," Ken said kindly. "I used to be the Digimon Emperor, and I used to think that Digimon were just part of a computer game. But now I know that they're just as real as I am."  
Suddenly, an evil voice rang out.  
"You idiot! You didn't destroy them at all!" the voice said.  
It sounded like it was getting closer, as if someone was arriving.  
"Oh no!" the ball of light said. "I know that voice..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	6. True Enemy

Kooky Bully Part 6: True Enemy  
by Martial Arts Master  
Pokemon and all related characters copyrighted by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, 4Kids, and Wizards of the Coast. Digimon and all related characters copyrighted by Bandai, Saban, TV Tokyo, Fox, and Fox Kids. I wrote this fic because I was inspired by Seth Turtle's "Pokemon Versus Digimon 01: The Experiment" fic, so some credit and some thanks must go to Seth Turtle. In the Pokemon world, this takes place after the Pokemon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown movie. In the Digimon world, this story takes place after the Digidestined defeat whoever Arukinemon and Mummymon's master turns out to be, but it takes place BEFORE the Digidestined become adults. With that said, the story will start.  
  
***  
  
Soon, the source of the voice arrived.  
It was a ball of darkness. It looked exactly like the ball of light, except it was black.  
"YOU!" the ball of light shouted.  
"Yes, me," the ball of darkness said. "I'm back!"  
"Would somebody tell us what's going on?" Izzy asked.  
"I'd be happy too," the ball of darkness said.  
The ball of darkness would have cleared its throat if it had one.  
"You see, there are higher powers than us," the ball of darkness began. "The ball of darkness and I were vying for the position of creating every world the humans in the real world could imagine. The ball of light was judged to be more responsible, so it got the job."  
"I should have had that job, but NOOOOOO, just because I'm made up of darkness I don't get any important job," the ball of darkness continued. "I went back to the higher powers demanding the job. They were so angry of what they thought was jealousy that they created a prophecy and intertwined it with me so it would come true."  
"What did the prophecy say?" Davis asked.  
"The prophecy said that one day, a Pikachu would be the cause of my downfall," the ball of darkness said.  
At this, Pikachu, who was still laying exhausted on the ground, nevertheless smiled.  
"So I took steps to make sure that would never happen, and the way to do that was to eradicate the Pokemon world," the ball of darkness said. "I found this bully, and I was the one who gave his computer magic power. The fact that the bully also hated Digimon was just a coincidence, I never meant to involve the Digimon world in my scheme."  
"So then YOU made me do all that stuff to both worlds!" the bully exclaimed.  
"No, you did everything yourself," the ball of darkness said. "I gave you the means, but you carried it out."  
Then, the ball of darkness reconsidered.  
"Actually, I did plant one idea into your head," the ball of darkness said. "I planted the idea of single combat with Pikachu, to ensure you'd destroy it."  
"That explains the strange look that came over his face just before he challenged Pikachu!" Brock said.  
"That is correct," the ball of darkness said. "But now the bully's reformed, and my scheme has failed. Oh well, I can always try again later."  
"No you can't," the ball of light said. "You've caused a great deal of trouble, interfering with the worlds I created. You must pay the penalty, and that is your own destruction."  
The ball of darkness gave an evil laugh.  
"How do you intend to destroy me?" the ball of darkness asked.  
"Like THIS!" the ball of light said, charging at the ball of darkness.  
The ball of darkness, in turn, charged at the ball of light.  
" They crashed into each other, neither of them the worse for the wear.  
They kept crashing into each other repeatedly.  
Everyone else watched their battle.  
"Why don't we just kick the ball of darkness's butt right now?" Davis asked.  
"Yeah, I'd like to do that too!" Exveemon said.  
"What are you, NUTS?!" Joe asked. "If you do you might destroy the ball of light by accident, and then the position of world creator would be left empty, so the ball of darkness could take over."  
"Oh, sorry," Exveemon said sheepishly.  
"I hate all this waiting around!" Zudomon said. "We had to stand there and watch during that MISMATCH with Pikachu and Magmar, and now we have to stand here and watch while these two ball crash into each other repeatedly."  
Totodile said something.  
"Totodile says to just be patient," Megakabuterimon said.  
Meanwhile, the balls of light and darkness were still crashing into each other, and they still hadn't been able to damage each other.  
This went on for quite some time.  
Then, Pikachu, who was exhausted but still awake, decided that under NO circumstances could the ball of darkness be allowed to survive after the trouble it had caused.  
Using the last of its current strength, Pikachu sent something towards the ball of darkness.  
That something was just one...tiny...spark. Seemingly insignificant.  
The spark hit the ball of darkness.  
The ball of darkness was surprised that it was hit by anything other than the ball of light, and it faltered for a minute, distracted.  
That was enough. The ball of light slammed into it, and THIS time, since the ball of darkness wasn't moving, it WAS damaged.  
The ball of darkness started slowly disintegrating.  
"NO! NOOOOOOO!" it screamed.  
Particle by particle, it was evaporating into thin air.  
With its last breath, it uttered one final sentence, one of realization.  
"The prophecy didn't mean Pikachu would destroy me! It meant it would literally CAUSE my downfall!" the ball of darkness said.  
Then, it disintegrated completely. It was gone, never to come back.  
Pikachu was pleased at having finally fulfilled the prophecy it was destined to fulfill.  
Suddenly, to the horror of everyone, Pikachu collapsed, unconscious.  
"Oh no!" Ash cried out, running to Pikachu's side.  
Everyone followed him.  
"This does not look good," the ball of light said. "Pikachu used absolutely ALL of its strength both in the battle with Magmar and in sending that spark. It may literally have nothing left, and if that is so, it may die."  
Everyone gasped.  
Then, they all turn towards the newly reformed bully with angry looks on their faces.  
"What?" the bully asked nervously. "It's not MY fault."  
"Actually it IS your fault," Izzy said. "You created the Magmar, and Pikachu wouldn't have used so much of its strength if you hadn't challenged it with the Magmar."  
"But the ball of darkness planted the idea in my head, remember?" the bully said.  
"Well then, maybe that idea wasn't your fault, but everything ELSE was!" Misty said. "You wreaked ecological disasters on both worlds! You never considered the fact that we might have feelings! And I'm willing to bet you discriminated against those who DID think of us as real, am I right?"  
The bully chuckled nervously.  
"Well, I did flood a few chatrooms, and I did send people some computer viruses," the bully said. "But I've changed, now that I know you have feelings."  
"That's not good enough if Pikachu dies," Brock said. "If it dies, its death is going to be on your hands."  
The bully chuckled nervously some more.  
"Maybe I can help it," Joe said. "I'm studying to be a doctor, after all."  
Joe brought some medical equipment out of his first-aid kit.  
"Let's get Pikachu back inside the hotel," he said.  
  
Later, inside the hotel...  
  
Joe came out of one of the rooms after a check-up on Pikachu.  
"I have some good news and some bad news," he said.  
"What are they?" Cody asked.  
"The good news is, Pikachu will recover its energy eventually," Joe said. "The bad news is that it will take a very long time. It will need to rest a few days."  
"That is fine," the ball of light said. "When this business was all settled I was going to return you to your worlds in the exact moment you left anyway."  
"That's good," Tracey said.  
  
A few days later...  
  
All the Champion Digimon had de-digivolved back into Rookie Digimon. All the Ultimate and Mega Digimon had de-digivolved back into In-Training, and then digivolved into Rookie, and Salamon then digivolved into Gatomon.  
Everyone was waiting, and eventually Pikachu walked back out of the room that Joe had placed it in.  
"All right!" Ash said, scooping Pikachu back on his shoulder after giving it a hug.  
"Looks like we got a happy ending after all," TK said.  
"That's for sure," Patamon said.  
"It appears that the threat is over," the bully said. "I will return you to your worlds now."  
Suddenly everyone flickered on and off, and then disappeared, having been returned to their own worlds.  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
